Historias del príncipe chivo y la masa de rukh blanco
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: ¿Qué se siente ser feliz por cien días seguidos? Eso nos preguntamos todos los que no lo somos.


**Historias del príncipe chivo y la masa de rukh blanco.**

 **Renuncia:** Cien drabbles de cien palabras cada uno.

* * *

 **i; inicio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La corte de Kou se mantiene en silencio; Kouen sabe que, aunque las respuestas están tras los rollos de pergamino y las tareas de emperador… sus respuestas, sus propias respuestas se encuentran detrás de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

La respuesta tiene la piel blanca y los ojos ámbar. Aunque Kouen ahora no sabe si sus ojos son ámbar aún, o luego. Tampoco sabe sí, por el contrario de lo que él cree, Alíbabá abra los ojos otra vez ¿Lo hará, realmente? Y la respuesta se inicia tras la guerra, las oportunidades, las sequías y la magia.

Estúpido destino.

* * *

 **ii; deletrear.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Judar tiene veinte años y Alíbabá es una masita de rukh blanco. Alíbabá tiene una espada hecha de rukh y si no protege a Judar sabe que las sombras se lo comerán. Hace no mucho recuerda, haber escuchado al emperador de Kou–

Ko-u-en su-ma-jes-tad.

Menciono que Judar era un monstruo: dale la mano y te arrancará el corazón apenas tenga la oportunidad.

Pero Judar tiene veinte años y no le ha arrancado el corazón; en realidad, sólo ha sido un poco renuente ante las palabras de Ugo, en el fondo, sabe que tiene miedo.

Alíbabá también teme por su vida.

* * *

 **iii; bosques.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kouen es todo gris e infamia. Alíbabá lo vuelve todo rojo, caliente y ardiente. El final feliz viene con el cuento de hadas donde todos son prósperos ¿Y entonces por qué Alibabá es su enemigo? ¿Por Sinbad, por el mundo?

No lo sabe, pero se pregunta si un día, aunque sea por unos segundos; ese calor de Amón que el chico transmite por cada poro será capaz de abrasarle los huesos. Su calor es vacío, su calor es llano y le hace sentir miserable tras el resplandor del oriundo de Balbadd.

Sin desearlo ni proponerlo, lo odia sólo un poco.

* * *

 **iv; oscuridad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uno, dos, tres.

Hay un desparrame violento de jadeos que se suscitan unos tras otros, es en las noches frías y oscuras en las planicies del imperio Kou, que el emperador sufre con un terrible demonio que le roe la consciencia y lo hace soñar con cosas imposibles.

Las pesadillas vienen acompañadas de un cabello rubio que se mece, suave, contra la frente sudorosa y unos labios de fresa que lo van quemando todo a su paso apenas se rozan, apenas se miran y el emperador ya siente que puede morir asfixiado por el calor y lo sofocado que siente.

* * *

 **v; deseo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alíbabá desea volver a ser un adolescente holgazán, quiere que el mundo se vaya lejos, quiere sangre, tripas y pastel de frutas. En vez de tener casi veinte y estar quemándose en esa realidad alterna, quiere volver a la juventud perdida, porque llegó el día en que tuvo que morir, sólo para descubrir que está con vida.

 _Sintiéndose súper suicida._

Y sin embargo se encuentra con los ojos del color de la sangre, estos no vienen con tripas ni infinito, pero sí traen las respuestas a las incógnitas de la vida y la creación del universo; de su propio universo.

* * *

 **vi; poción.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Judar afila los colmillos para ti, es un ser capaz de adorarte y al siguiente segundo cortarte la carne con esos mismos colmillos. Kouen lo sabe, es por eso que él camina lleno de gracia y benevolencia que le transmite a la sombra tenebrosa que le ha dado poder, es por eso que cede, y sucumbe a los encantos de los ojos ámbar que están junto a quien acuna a su familia.

Es por eso que Kouen finge amarle, cuando en realidad sólo espera a que el mal no venga a atacarle y le quite todo lo que le queda.

* * *

 **vii; elemento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que Alíbabá es todo un segmento de vida dorada que se desplaza con fuerza por el mundo y va sembrando amor por donde quiera que pisa. A su inversa viene Kouen como la muerte y siembra agobio por los cuatro reinos de la (su) existencia.

Pero-

No hay dolor; porque no segregan otra cosa que no sea vida y muerte y chocan; pero tras colisionar los trozos de sus corazones que la guerra ha logrado arrancar, van juntándose hasta volverlos un solo ser al que le duele y el que siente, que los besa despacio y luego los deja ir.


End file.
